


Fall Feels

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [23]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Bonfires, Drabble, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Chris and his love enjoy a drink by the fire.





	Fall Feels

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of 31. Prompt: bonfire/apple cider

The bonfire glowed brilliant orange in the dark, fall night. Its heat radiated outward, pinking the cheeks of those around even more than the chilly night had. Chris sighed as he sat down on the flannel blanket. She looked over her shoulder before she leaned back against his solid chest.  
“Your cider, m’lady.”  
“Thank you, kind sir.” The ceramic mug warmed her cold hands as soon as she touched it. Her lips pursed to blow the steam from the surface of the cider before she took a cautious sip. He took a sip of his own then rested his head against hers, breathing in the scent of her shampoo along with the spiced cider and the pungent scent of the wood fire.  
The fire crackled and popped in the quiet night. Chris pressed a kiss to her ear. Dodger lifted his head as he looked up from the blanket. Chris beckoned him closer then tucked something into the dog’s mouth.  
Dodger held the small box lightly between his teeth and rested his head on her thigh. “What’s that, buddy?” He let go of it as soon as she gave it a gentle tug. “Chris.” He ignored her and sipped his cider. She opened the box and gasped, nearly spilling the hot cider in her lap. “Christopher Robert Evans.”  
He chuckled. “Ok, ok.” He sat up and plucked the box from her hand. He carefully removed the white gold diamond ring from its spot wedged in the box. He lifted her left hand. “Will you marry me, sweetheart?”  
“Chris. Are you serious?”  
“Yes, I’m serious, babe. Will you marry me?”  
“Yes!” Dodger barked. Chris slid the ring on her finger then she pounced on him, knocking him back and their cider over. Their smiling mouths met in a happy, eager kiss. The flames cast shadows on them as they lost themselves in each, moaning softly.  
Chris threaded his fingers into her hair at the side of her head. “I love you, babe.”  
“I love you.” The tip of his nose nuzzled hers.  
“I’m lying in a puddle of cider.”  
“It’s ok. I’ll lick it off later.” He raised an eyebrow then burst out laughing, pulling her into another kiss.


End file.
